Of Vanity and Ribbon Candy
by Chatay
Summary: Daisuke and Miyako fight, its just how it goes. What happens when Miyako gets the leading edge on Daisuke? Vanity and Tempers are definately at an all time high. Couples - Kensuke, Hiyako


Of Vanity and Ribbon Candy

PG-13

Couples - Kensuke, Hiyako

One Shot

* * *

Ichijouji, Ken sighed as he slowly turned the key in the lock. It had been a horrendously long day and he hadn't even been to work. He had simply hoped to get some errands done, a little bit of shopping for Christmas nothing big right? However Ken is a male, and he made one key mistake in going shopping. He didn't really bother paying attention to what day it was.

"I am under no circumstances, ever doing that again. My gods women can be scary the day after Thanksgiving!"

Ken blinked as he entered the unusually dark apartment. He frowned as he looked at the clock, it was past three.

'Daisuke should have been up by now,' he thought mildly.

"Daisuke?" he called out.

A strangled noise came from the bedroom, and Ken sighed as he brushed his hair out of his face. He slowly set the packages down in the living room. He then side tripped to the computer desk, and casually slid a smaller package into one of the desks many hidden crevices.

"Daisuke, its nearly four o'clock. Weren't you supposed to meet up with Takeru and Iori today?"

Another odd noise that somewhat resembled a squeak emerged from behind the closed door and then all was silent again. Ken shook his head affectionately and slowly pushed the door open.

What he saw didn't surprise him. He blinked curiously at the mass of blankets in the center of their bed.

"For goodness sakes Daisuke, I think you've got every cover in the house. Its not that cold outside," stated Ken.

Daisuke made another not translatable noise, and Ken sighed as he slowly headed over to the bed. He firmly grabbed one of the covers and pulled.

"Mm, ot umin oat!" came the muffled reply.

Ken frowned, "Come on you lazy butt, get up!"

The struggle continued for a good five minutes or so. It primarily consisted of Ken getting annoyed, and Daisuke making nontranslatable noises. Eventually Ken managed to see some of Daisuke's side, and the tickling commensed.

Daisuke thrashed about in an attempt to free himself, when Ken suddenly stopped and simply stared. Daisuke looked at him confused, and then his face turned beat red and he hid his head under the pillow.

"Suke-chan?"

"Mmm!"

"Why's your hair blonde?" Ken asked delicately.

Ken blinked as Daisuke muttered something into the pillow.

"Daisuke while I'm sure the pillow is very interested in what you're saying, I can't hear you unless you stop talking to it," stated Ken mildly.

Daisuke sighed and pulled himself into a upright position. However, he refused to meet Ken's eyes and proceeded to glare at the end of the bed.

"Stupid Miyako! Can't believe her!" Daisuke mumbled.

Ken blinked, "Daisuke what on earth does Miyako have to do with your hair being blonde?"

Daisuke stared at Ken like he was idiot, "Isn't it kinda obvious? I can't believe her! I mean come on, yeah sure so I went a little far last time, but blonde?! I don't wanna look like T.E!!"

Ken sighed as he firmly planted his hand over Daisuke's mouth. He shook his head as Daisuke shot him a glare.

"Now, back it up a little here. What did you do to Miyako for her to pour bleach in the shampoo bottle?" asked Ken.

"All I did was eat dinner at her place, really!" cried Daisuke.

Ken raised an eyebrow and sighed as the doorbell rang. Daisuke made another squeak and dived under the covers. Ken rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He opened it to see a slightly stressed Hikari.

Hikari took one look at Ken's exasperated face and sighed.

"He already washed his hair didn't he?"

"How'd you guess? Maybe you can add some light on the situation better than goldilocks in there," replied Ken.

"Not funny!" yelled Daisuke as he slammed the bedroom door.

Ken raised his hand to his forehead and shook his head as the lock on the bedroom door clicked into place.

"You think he'll come out?" Hikari asked as she enterered the apartment.

"Well it all depends, which is more important to him, his vanity or food?" Ken replied.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about him starving," Hikari stated.

Ken took the seat opposite Hikari and turned to face his friend. He slumped back in the chair, "Now what exactly happened here?"

* * *

"_Pretty, Pretty, Please!!!" cried Daisuke._

"_No!"_

"_But Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa!"_

"_No. N-O. Even you can understand that word, Motomiya! You are not to go anywhere  
near my cookies until tommorow. These are for Koushirou and Mimi-san and that means not for you!"_

* * *

"So let me get this straight? Daisuke's a blonde because he stole a cookie?" Takeru asked casually from the doorway.

Ken sighed, "Daisuke can't just _steal_ a cookie, for him everything has to be extremely large scale."

Takeru nodded his head in agreement, and then raised an eyebrow as a loud scooting noise was head in the direction of Ken's bedroom.

"Dresser?" asked Hikari.

"Sounds more like my lounge chair," replied Ken.

* * *

_Daisuke grinned to himself as happily munched on a cookie. His plan was a rather clever one in his opinion. He had simply told Jun to phone him at Miyako's when she got into town. He then managed to answer the phone before Miyako. He kept the conversation rather short and basically said okay all the time._

_Now here's where the "genius" part came in. He simply told Miyako it was Hikari and that she wanted Miyako to meet her down the street at the café for her lunchbreak._

_It was brilliant, really it was._

_With… one exception, like most of Daisuke's plans, it was only halfway thought through. He didn't consider Hikari coming up the elevator as Miyako was getting ready to go down. He didn't think about what would happen when Miyako realized that he hadn't just gone to the bathroom first before he left._

_With every action there is a reaction and Daisuke found out, or rather heard and felt out Miyako's reaction quite well._

"_Motomiya! You are so dead! And don't even think I'm going to let you out that door!"_

_

* * *

_

"I'm still failing to see why Miyako would go to the extreme of bleaching Daisuke's hair," stated Iori who had arrived a few minutes after Takeru.

"It's Daisuke, you gotta realize there has to be more this than that, "replied Takeru.

Again another slightly louder scooting sound could be heard from the bedroom.

"Stereo?" questioned Iori.

"Mmm, sounds like the nightstand," replied Ken casually.

* * *

_"What the hell did you think you were trying to pull?" Miyako screamed as she lunged at the redhead._

_Daisuke squeaked and ran out of the kitchen in a desperate attempt to make it to the door._

"_Oh don't even try it, you… you… little cockroach! Don't think I didn't bother locking that door, with all three locks. You and I both know it takes you a good ten minutes to get em all undone when you're not running for your worthless little life!"_

_Daisuke dodged Miyako's tackle attempt and headed towards the bedroom. He didn't think anything of knocking the pictures off the wall in attempt to slow Miyako down._

"_Hey! Don't break those you idiot!"_

"_Well stop chasing me you pig faced demon!" yelled Daisuke._

"_Pig-faced?! You little punk, when I'm done with you there won't be nothing left for Ken to kiss all better!"_

_Daisuke proceeded to throw most of Miyako's bedroom pillows at her, along with a very full can of coke. Which of course resulted in both Miyako, the pillows, and the bed to be doused in soda pop._

_While Miyako was attempting to clear her eyes of the coke, Daisuke made another attempt for the door, managing at least one lock on his way out. However he was once again cornered into the kitchen._

"_You are so dead," whispered Miyako._

_

* * *

_

Hikari blinked as her phone lit up and began to play christmas carols. While Hikari was busy explaining to a customer why she had been unable to return to work, Takeru and Iori listened to the new sounds emitting from the bedroom.

_Clunk! Step, Step, Step! **CRASH!**_

"For the love of?! That bloody hurt!"

_Jump, Jump! Scrape! Step, Step, Clunk!_

"What on earth is he doing now?" asked Takeru.

"Sounds like he wasn't able to move the dresser and is taking the drawers out and stacking them on top of one another," replied Hikari.

Takeru and Iori blinked while Ken merely shrugged.

* * *

_Daisuke grabbed at everything in sight in an attempt to slow Miyako down. Dish soap, pots, dishes, paper towels, a rubber ducky, all of it became projectiles poorly aimed at one highly upset digidestined of love._

_Miyako grinned as she had finally trapped Daisuke between the fridge and the doorway._

_Daisuke winced waiting for the inevitable blow, when his ears picked up the turning of the locks. He quickly slammed his foot down on Miyako's._

"_What the?! Damn you!" cried Miyako._

_Daisuke took this opportunity to literally trample Miyako in a last desperate attempt for the doorway. He grinned in triumph as he saw Hikari slowly open the door. He literally pulled her out the way, muttering an apology and made a dash for the stairs. Daisuke slumped at a small alcove in the stairway, grinning in happiness, as Miyako's shouts of revenge echoed throughout the building._

_

* * *

_

"So basically he trashed your apartment?" questioned Takeru.

Hikari nodded, "He did quite the damage, managed to eat most of Miyako's cookies as well. I didn't find out what she was doing, until after she had literally done it because she knew I wouldn't approve."

"Well the twit deserved it!" muttered Miyako as she entered the small apartment. She paid no attention to the various bangs coming from the bedroom as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

"Sorry Ken if it causes you any grievances, but he had it coming," stated Miyako.

"But Miya-chan," started Hikari.

Miyako put her finger as she rose, pulling her girlfriend with her. Miyako dug through her purse and then threw a bottle of Herbal Essence at Ken.

"I think the box said it would wash out in 24 washes. Have fun!"

Ken shook his head and rolled his eyes and then waved to Takeru and Iori as they began to make their way out.

"Good luck on getting him out," stated Takeru as he left.

Ken stretched and rose to make his way down the hallway.

"Are you done yet?" Ken asked.

"I'm so not talking to you!" pouted Daisuke.

"Isn't that exactly what you just did," replied Ken as he slumped down to sit in front of the door.

A small strangled hmph could be heard and then silence.

"You know you have to come out eventually right? You have no bathroom in there, and I cleaned yesterday so no food either," stated Ken.

"I don't care! I'm not coming out to see any of you! All of you are meanies and I don't wanna see you! I'll just sit in here and starve!"

Ken shook his head, and then slowly rose, "Well whenever your done, dinner's on the table. I brought home Chinese."

Ken waited for a reply then shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. A few slightly loud sounds could be heard from the bedroom, and Ken could tell that the bedroom furniture was hopefully returning to its rightful place.

He finished his food then went to lay down on the couch to watch TV. He was only going to close his eyes for a minute, anyways Daisuke would wake him up when he came out.

Ken blinked and opened his eyes to darkness. His eyes wandered towards the clock and saw it read eight pm. He sleepily rose to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He frowned when he realized Daisuke hadn't gotten any food. He quietly made his way back towards the bedroom and sighed in relief to find the door unlocked.

The bedroom was as dark as the rest of the apartment and Daisuke's lithe form could be seen twisted in the blankets sound asleep. Ken smiled at the sight and began the process of untangling his now peaceful lover. His eyes lingered at Daisuke's now blonde hair and he shook his head in amusement.

"Not funny…" mumbled Daisuke.

Ken peered down at his lover to see Daisuke had one eye cracked open and was frowning at him.

Ken smiled, "No, it's not funny, but at least it's fixable ne?"

"Everyone sure seems to think it's funny. It's only stupid old Daisuke right? Who cares if he looks like he lost a fight with a peroxide bottle?"

"Suke! It's not like that," replied Ken.

Daisuke hmped and turned away from Ken, "Well you and everyone else out there seemed to get a huge kick out of Hikari's story. I might cause a lot of trouble, but I don't ruin anyone's appearance!"

"Suke.." whispered Ken as he crawled closer.

"It.. wasn't… that bad. I didn't… mean to trash.. her apartment," whispered Daisuke brokenly as he tried to sniff away a few tears.

Ken's eyes widened and then he pulled his lover into a tight embrace.

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be fine. No one thinks of you like that and you know it. You didn't hear us laughing out there did you?"

Daisuke sniffed slightly and shook his head no.

Ken smiled slightly, "Yeah, Miyako went a little overboard on the whole thing, but that's Miyako. It won't do any good to get upset over it now."

Daisuke snuggled closer to Ken, "Well you're helping me fix it tommorow! There's no way I'm leaving this apartment like this!"

Ken smiled and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Hey Ken?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do we still have food?"

"Yeah."

Daisuke slowly rose to his feet and made his way to the doorway.

"Ken?"

"Mmm?" Ken replied sleeply.

"She's so getting orange hair for this."

* * *

Mmm… odd little piece, that's gonna be a part of a few other one-shots because obviously there was one key thing in here that I didn't show in this story. Mainly because I started this back in November and I feel it would be out of place in the story now.

Minor New Notes: I so can tell I originally uploaded this at 4 am. Well the odd and definately annoying typos have been fixed for the most part, please let me know if you spot others. Also it was mentioned in a review about them not celebrating Thanksgiving in Japan. Honestly I'm not sure if they do or not, however for other purposes than just that, this particular story, and the other collection stories to follow are set in America. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews, much appreciated.


End file.
